Oh Lover
by Ewoke6096
Summary: Quick duet one shot- Blaine showing Kurt how much he truly loves him, the only way he knows how.


_**Oh Lover...**_

**Klaine AU! Friday: Duets!Klaine: **_Blaine shows Kurt how much he truly misses him, how much he wants him back, in the only way he knows how. _(Song- Duet by Rachael Yamagata feat. Ray LaMontagne)

He's freaking out. Like….really freaking out. He knows that Kurt probably doesn't really want to marry him, hell, he pretty much walked out of the room when he proposed to him, but he needs him to know that he will always love him. He's even wearing Kurt's favourite bow-tie, Kurt's favourite jeans, his hair's even fairly gel-less, doing everything he can to show Kurt he loves him. And this is the best way to do that, the best way to bare his soul and show Kurt that no matter what, he will always love him.

So, as he paces back and forth across Kurt's living room, anxiously staring at the door, he does his best to keep his composure, his heart pounding against his rib cage. Wringing his hands, he breathes out slowly, eyeing his guitar as it lays on Kurt's couch, bitting his lip as he thinks of how cliche he must seem.

Suddenly, the door rumbles as it opens, Kurt sighing as he walks into the apartment, his shoulders slumped, his head down. Blaine begins to mouth words, trying to figure out something to say to Kurt.

Kurt lifts his head, his eyes widening when he sees Blaine, quickly striding over to him.

"Hey…what are you doing here?" Kurt asks, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Blaine smiles bashfully, quickly turning around to pick up his guitar. Sitting anxiously on Kurt's sofa, he breathes out slowly, looking straight into Kurt's eyes.

"Look, I know you're scared to trust me again, and I know I hurt you, but I'm sorry. I made a mistake, I'm human. And I know you probably don't want to marry me or really even look at me again, but I still love you. I'm always going to love you, Kurt." Blaine explains, his eyes searching through Kurt's.

Biting his lip, Kurt tentatively steps closer to Blaine, silently urging him to continue. Taking another deep breath, Blaine continues.

"I broke you, and you have no reason to trust me after what I did, but you need to know that I will do anything and everything to _fix _you. Whatever you need, I will do. I will love you till the end of time, Kurt." He confesses, his eyes never leaving Kurt's.

"Now, if you don't want to be with me, fine. I'm not going to make you love me. But….if you do, please, please let me back in. I beg of you!" Blaine pleads, his eyes now frantic as he looks to Kurt.

With a sigh, Kurt walks over to the couch, sitting to the right of Blaine, his eyes having fallen from Blaine's gaze. Licking his lips, he gently lays his hand on Blaine's thigh, rubbing circles over the fabric of his jeans.

"You are such an idiot sometimes… I just…." Kurt breathes, shaking his head slowly.

Taking a deep breath, he looks into Blaine's eyes, his own beginning to water. Breathing out slowly, he begins to sing.

_Oh Lover, hold on _

_'till I come back again _

_For these arms are growin' tired, _

_And my tales are wearing thin _

Blaine's lips quirk as he tires to fight the smile that pulls at them. He begins to strum his guitar along with Kurt's song, his own gaze beginning to blur with tears.

_If you're patient I will surprise, _

_When you wake up i'll have come _

_All the anger will settle down _

_And we'll go do all the things we should have done _

_Yes I remember what we said _

_As we lay down to bed _

_I'll be here if you will only come back home _

They both pause for a moment, both simply staring at each other. Blaine breaks into a smile, fully realising that this is the forgiveness he's been searching for. Kurt loves him, he always has. He's forgiven him, he's forgiven him for a while now, he's just been waiting for him to come back home, come back to him. With a breathy laugh, he smiles as he continues to strum.

_Oh lover, I'm lost _

_Because the road I've chosen beckens me away _

_Oh lover, don't you rome _

_Now I'm fighting words I never thought I'd say _

_But I remember what we said _

_As we lay down to bed _

_I'll forgive you oh _

_If you just come back home _

The promise he made, he broke, but nothing is going to stop him mending Kurt's heart. He'll forgive him, for waiting for him, for being scared, because Kurt's already forgiven him for everything. Both shift closer to each other, singing together.

_Oh lover, I'm old _

_You'll be out there and be thinking just of me _

_And I will find you down the road _

_And will return back home to where we're meant to be _

_'cause I remember what we said _

_As we lay down to bed _

_We'll be back soon as we make history._

They both stare deeply into each other's eyes, Kurt's hand coming up to gently cup Blaine's cheek as they move closer to each other. Blaine gently kisses Kurt, his hand coming up to rest gently at the back of Kurt's neck, Kurt's hand moving from Blaine's cheek to the back of his neck, his fingers slowly running through Blaine's hair.

As they part, their lips stay close, their eyes still locked in their gazes, their noses brushing gently against each other. Kurt's the first to begin to laugh, his giggles sending Blaine into a light chuckle.

"I can't believe it took us this long to finally get back together." Kurt laughs, beginning to move back from Blaine.

His hand slowly moves down to clutch Blaine's, his fingers gently running over Blaine's skin. With a smile, he quickly kisses Blaine again, both lightly giggling as they do, their happiness bubbling deep within them. Pulling back, Kurt smiles brightly.

"So…where's that ring?" He breathes, Blaine's eyes lighting up.

Not missing a beat, Blaine throws his guitar to the ground, pushing Kurt back as he kisses him, both of them falling into the couch. Kurt's arms fold behind Blaine's head, his lips moving with Blaine's as they make up for all those lost moments. It's sweet, warm, and perfect, their hearts pounding with excitement as they lay, their bodies closely pressed together. Pulling back once more, they both breathe heavily, their faces barely inches apart.

"I love you, Blaine Anderson." Kurt breathes, running his fingers through Blaine's curls once again.

"I love you too, Kurt Hummel." Blaine replies, brushing his nose against Kurt's.

"Forever?" Kurt asks tentatively.

"Forever."


End file.
